


Birthday Pressie for Bodie.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 27th is our Bodie's happy birthday and here is a pressie for him from his mates :-)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pressie for Bodie.

Here is a B-DAY pressie for him!

 

Of course he's taking the present and carrying it somewhere...

 

And afterward. Ray's got upset a little bit about his own reaction...


End file.
